The present invention relates to vehicle body impact absorption structures that absorb impacts applied to bumpers.
A vehicle body impact absorption structure that absorbs the impact applied to a bumper may include impact absorption boxes arranged one above the other. International Publication No. WO2007/011238 describes an impact absorption structure that integrally connects two impact absorption boxes, which are arranged one above the other, with a flat joint. The joint has a central portion including a tetragonal opening.